Unicorn (Oblivion)
The is a type of mount that can be found at Harcane Grove, where it is guarded by three Minotaurs of the Grove. To mount the horse, one must sneak up to it and press the use button. However, the unicorn will become provoked and will attack if the player approaches while wielding a weapon (this includes fists). Once mounted, however, the unicorn is considered yours and will fast travel with you but it cannot be armored provided you have the horse armor pack. If you get off the unicorn and it starts walking away, it will eventually make its way back to the Grove. You can stop it by remounting it and getting off again. Otherwise, the unicorn acts just like any horse; it will stay there while you wait, rest, or do other things. If the unicorn is killed in any way, it will not respawn. If you plan on killing the unicorn, it can only be harmed by magic, silver, daedric, or enchanted weapons. Stats Drops *Unicorn Horn Strengths *Reflect 20% of damage *Resist Disease 100% *Resist Magic 50% *Resist Normal Weapons 100% *Resist Paralysis 100% *Resist Poison 100% Damage types *Physical *Magical Quests *The unicorn is involved in the Daedric quest, Shrine of Hircine, where you must slay the unicorn and bring its horn as an offering to the Shrine. *As an alternative to this quest, you can refuse Hircine's commands. Although he shows disapproval, you may keep the Unicorn as a mount. This also closes all possibility for the Savior's Hide. Notes *If any other creature is attacked near it, the unicorn will attack you. Because it is fast, the best solution is to mount the horse and place it in a remote area where it cannot see you or your attacker. You may return to your enemy if you so choose. Be wary, as the unicorn will still make its way to the Grove as you fight. *If the unicorn is brought to an area around NPCs (for example: guards or Blades), they will attack the unicorn. In order to keep the unicorn as a 'steed', it is advisable to leave it away from guards and other NPCs. *If replacing the unicorn by mounting any other horse the unicorn will become aggressive. *Due to the unicorn's plethora of limitations, other horses are often considered to be much better options as mounts. *The unicorn is much faster than other horses. If the unicorn attacks you it is advised to fight it rather than run away (It will always catch up no matter what.). *Typically when you dismount the unicorn it starts to head back towards the Grove. But, in very rare cases, the game might glitch, causing the unicorn to reappear when you fast-travel. This glitch has its pros (being always being able to "summon" the unicorn even if it wanders off) and its cons (if you fast-travel to an area where there is someone with a drawn weapon - even if they are friendly to you - such as the guard at the "Strange Door" in Niben Bay - your unicorn will attack them.) Appearances * * See also *Horse Category:Horses